jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Indominus Rex
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Indominus Rex “Nublar's untamable queen” This dinosaur is the world’s first hybrid created by the scientists as Jurassic World as an attempt to attract more people to the park. By combining the base genome the trex with the DNA from Velociraptor, cuttlefish, snake, tree frog, Rugops, Carnotaurus, Majungasaurus, Giganotosaurus. they hoped that it will be great new addition to the park. This asset is made from several dinosaur genera and modern animals, made to be bigger and scarier than the island's resdient rex, and also to be the latest attraction and made to satisfy the publics desire of "bigger, louder, More teeth" and given the intimidating (but easy to prounouce) name of this unstable killer, Jurassic world brings you the Untamable pretender to the throne of Isla Nublar..... Breed: Indominus Rex Full Name: REX.345-ALPHA (aka Indominus Rex)' ' Location And Era: Isla Nublar, Holocene Lifespan: unknown Status: extinct Population: 0 Top Speed: She was said to be able to run 30 mph in her enclosure, but she can run much faster outside of her cage. Not only did she possess great speed, she also had amazing agility as she had gripping clawed hands to grab humans and dinosaurs, and was able to effectively use her tail as a whip. With her short tail like T.rex to have great counter balance to make quick turns. Ecological Niche: large carnivore Average Height: 20 feet Average Length: '50 feet '''Average Weight: ' unknown '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: unknown Vocalization: over 2,000 different sounds including barks, hisses, roars, growls, chirps and screams. Its roar can reach 140db-160db, as loud as the liftoff and landing of a Boeing 747 airplane. and can even talk to velociraptors Diet: Carnivore; The Indominus Rex is strictly carnivore, as she is mostly a t-rex, another carnivore. When she was enclosed, she was fed by a hook, which carried a rack of raw animal meat. Once she escaped, she saw the workers as food, eating both of the security guards. However, when she is full she kills for sport, possibly to come eat it later. She is not seen eating a single plant, so definitely not any herbivore genetics in her. In the wild, she probably would have used for sense of smell to find meat and kill it. However, she would be a very lethal dinosaur, as she would kill all of the other dinosaurs to the point where she would have nothing else to eat and die of starvation herself. Range: formerly Isla Nublar Habitat: jungles, forests and possibly any habitat. DNA Interpolation: (47%) T.Rex base genome (20%) nublar-raptor DNA (10%) Majungasaurus DNA (8.2%) cuttlefish GENES (5.1%) Carnotaurus DNA (4.8%) tree frog GENES (3%) pit-viper DNA (3%) Giganotosaurus DNA Site: it used to live on Site A. Diseases: it is very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Avian Influenza, Avian pox, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: none Summary: INDOMINUS REX (meaning: Untameable Queen). There were two siblings of this new species bred, just in case one were die during infancy She ate it. The thought was to create something bigger, louder and more teeth than T.Rex. InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility to create entirely new species by gene mixing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender.7 On May 21, 1997, he created Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid plant.8 On April 5, 2009, another hybrid was created. Years after opening, Jurassic World's success was lower in 2011 unlike the previous years of its operation.10 Simon Masrani attended a meeting on April 4, 2012, in which the board of his companyunanimously desired a new attraction for Jurassic World to satisfy investors. After he had gotten out of the meeting, Simon emailed Dr. Henry Wu his approval to create a new species.11 The result was a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur genera and modern animals. Development of the hybrid began in 201212in the Hammond Creation Lab1 sometime after the board meeting. Unknown to Masrani was that Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations and kept many of the creatures used in its creation a secret. Upon Simon Masrani's announcement of the creation of the genetic hybrid, now named Indominus rex, online ticket sales for Jurassic World skyrocketed. From then on, security was tightened, cameras and thermal detectors were placed inside as to make sure it didn't escape. The walls were set up higher, as to their horror, it was already bigger than they had planned for it to be (and it was still growing), and what made it worse was that as time passed, the indominus grew ever more cunning, that she began to antisipate where the food was coming from (leading to a few very close-calls). Eventually it got to the point that Simon Masrani requested that Owen Grady (the park's raptor trainer) inspect the paddock to check if it was safe, as he seemed to know something about animals....but that's when things took a turn for the worse... During what came to be known as the "2015 Jurassic World incident", it broke out from its paddock and started a bloody rampage trough the park. The hybrid was smart enough to claw out the tracking implant device from her own body. This made it impossible for the ACU Troopers to track the I.Rex who waited for them, then slaughterd the two teams led by Hamada and Austin. It mostly killed for sport and many other dinosaurs got killed in the process including six Apatosaurs and a Ankylosaurus. It also had the ability to communicate with the IBRIS in the park. Its thick skin seemed almost impervious to physical harm and could withstand bullets. However, It met its end when facing of both the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Blue the raptor and then finally killed by the Mosasaurus that dragged it down into the depths of its lagoon. Its possible that more I.rex DNA were made and to be used in further military projects by InGen. Even tough it failed as an park attraction, it was successful as a living weapon. There might even be plans on creating a smaller version of i.rex so it easier can get its victim inside narrow spaces... but only time will tell what ingen is up to... It was only after the incident at the park, that the genetic structure of the indominus rex was made open to the public. The genome of this monstrousity consisted of the following... the Base-genome was mainly that of a tyrannosaurus rex 'And until recently, the rest of the genome was a complete msystery... But now we know that it included '-Nublar-raptor: 'The Indominus rex was confirmed to have Velociraptor DNA in her DNA code. Besides getting the high intelligence, she was given another ability to able to use this to her advantage by speaking to the Velociraptor squad and turning them over to her side briefly because being more tamed then wild. '-cuttlefish: 'cuttlefish genes were added to withstand an Exhilarated growth rate the cuttlefish genes also gave her the ability to camouflage, which she was only seen using two to three times in the span of the movie. When she reveals herself to the ACU unit, she is seen turning from grayish green to white, especially around the facial area. Her crests almost appear to change in shape. '-snake: Her snake DNA allowed her jaws to expand somewhat when she opened them that is able to be wide enough to hold the gyrosphere. The DNA also helped her night vision, and is indicated in the movie to be the pit adder/viper due to her ability to sense the heat signatures of other animals, a prominent characteristic in the animals in the pit viper subfamily. '-tree frog:' She was also confirmed in the movie to have tree frog as a strand of her DNA. It is acclaimed that this was to adapt her to a tropical climate, but consequently it allowed her to conceal her heat signature from the thermoradiation scanners used in her enclosure, thus rending modern technology useless to track her movements. '-Rugops, Carnotaurus and Majungasaurus: '''horns and crooked teeth. '-Giganotosaurus:''' it's immense size Dr.Henry Wu was the man responsible for the creation of this new creature.Its fast and agile, able to run up to 30 mph inside its pen. Its highly inteligent and very, very aggressive. The skin proved to be bulletproof as well. Two specimens were bred but one of them ate its own sibling. By growing up alone in small paddock without any interactions with other members of its species, it became deranged and unpredictable. It also seemed that one of ideas behind this animal was the possibilty for being used in wars. It was later revealed that Wu had many more I.Rex embryos at his disposal. It also had the ability to communicate with the Velociraptors in the park. Its thick skin seemed almost impervious to physical harm and could withstand bullets. However, It met its end when facing of both the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Blue the Velociraptor and then finally killed by the Mosasaurus that dragged it down into the depths of its lagoon. Its possible that more I.rex embryos was made and to be used in further military projects by InGen. Even tough it failed as an park attraction, it was successful as a living weapon. There might even be plans on creating a smaller version of i.rex so it easier can get its victim inside narrow spaces, like a velociraptor. InGen recorded its action during the incident and they were quite satisfied with the result. Also using Velociraptors to hunt it showd how great the smaller dinosaurs were in possible combat. And that a Indominus could communicate with them was an unexpected and valuable resource. InGen imagined that if a I.Rex could command a small pack of raptors, they would have a great value as a "commander" like organism. She is able to break down the large glass cage for the flying reptiles and able to crush the gyrospheres with her powerful jaw strength, and even seen breaking the neck of an ankylosaur. She was even shown to be able take on Rexy, overpowering the Tyrannosaurus and would have proceeded to kill her if Blue had not intervened. This had proven she truly the strongest of all dinosaurs though more results of being hybrid. She was given long arms and long deadly claws to pick up people and slash dinosaurs, which comes from the Therizinosaurus. It is shown that these arms are very powerful as it knocked out Blue unconscious with a single swipe. Her intelligence was incredibly high as she made claw marks on the wall to make Owen and the others thinking she had escaped, but it was a trap for the humans to get into the enclosure, knowing they will come to inspect it. She was even shown to be able to remember the tracker that was installed in her body to used on her, so she made her own plan to use it against the humans, tearing it out and then camouflaging around it to spring an ambush on the ACU unit. The I. Rex was able to use scared pterosaurs out of their enclosure to attack the helicopter. She was even able to communicate with the trained Velociraptors to convince them to join her side, becoming alpha due to her Velociraptor DNA. She was intelligent enough to predict how the humans would attempt to hunt her down, and even chose to kill for sport on the way, a trait seen in no other living animal aside from humans With the genetic choices of her DNA, the Indominus has very durable skin, especially due to her Carnotaurus DNA, which provided her with bones known as osteoderms which protect the weak and vulnerable areas from attacks. With the DNA of the Abelisaurs of the ultra-tough bony osteoderms and possible tyrannosaur rex dna might have helped for tougher skin as well since she was able to take the multiple jaw strength from T.rex. Despite being attacked by multiple powerful creatures and enduring an explosive at close range, the Indominus rex showed little to no reaction to the sensation of pain, aside from seemingly becoming more angry. Even when seized by the throat by both Rexy and the Mosasaurus, she continued to struggle and lash out. She have proven her high stamina, being able to fight for long periods of time or run long distances to chase her prey. As proven for an entire day that her high stamina came from the DNA of the Velociraptor and extra from the dna of T. rex. As her senses was shown to have certain strong sense of smell is able to smell out prey as she was able to smell Owen under the car but she was unable to handle the gas. Even as scavenger, her scent of smell can be strong enough to find carcass. Though her vision seems likey to be strong as Velceraptor to see the dark. She has proven to be top predator on Isla Nublar as she will hunt her prey by either chasing or ambush. As she lethal hunter that can fool humans to lure them close enough to strike easily. As proven against the A.C.U or others. She could be more dangerous with pack of raptors as proven by using the Raptor team on her side. Even long after its death, the skeleton of the Indominus remained at the bottom of the lagoon. A group in a submarine go down to get a rib from the Indominus. The saw of the submarine carves out a rib bone and they send the rib to the surface to get picked up by a helicopter before the submarine encountered the Mosasaurus. The DNA of Indominus, which is now in a container, was then claimed by Eli Mills. He then, assisted Henry Wu in using the Indominus rex DNA to create a new hybrid: the Indoraptor. In the end, the Indoraptor gets impaled on a Triceratops skull in the Lockwood manor and Mills tries to run away with the DNA sample of the Indominus to make new hybrids. However, the T. rex of Isla Nublar kills Eli and stomps on her rival's rib, destroying the last bit of the hybrid's DNA, which ultimately prevents any further creation of new Indominus-type hybrids.17 the indominus rex went in extinct in 2015 Category:Hybrid